Together Forever
by tigerlily89
Summary: Spike goes to Buffy instead of staying in L.A. Disclaimer:None of these characters are mine,the belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.Rated M for language in later chapters.
1. Prophecy Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, I wish I did, but alas...That honor belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy.

**Chapter 1: Prophecy Fulfilled**

The doorbell of Buffy and Dawn's apartment rang and Buffy got up to answer it. "Who is it?" Buffy called.

" It's Giles," came Giles' voice. " I brought the books on prophecies you asked for," he said when she opened the door

"Thanks Giles," Buffy said." It'll be a relief to know more about that prophecy, weather it's about me or not."

" Quite right, of course it could pertain to any of the thousands of slayers there are in the world now."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to look. Do you want to stay for tea?"

"No, terribly sorry, I can't. The new Council's asked me, Willow and Kennedy to come down and explain why exactly there are now thousands of slayers in the world."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you later then, bye."

"Goodbye."

Just as Buffy settled down to research prophecies the doorbell rang again.

"Who is it?" Buffy called

"It's me love," said a familiar voice

"Spike?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah love, it's me." Spike answered.

Buffy opened the door and drank in the sight of the vampire that stood there.

"But, you can't be. Spike's dead." She faltered.

"Well, technically speaking, I was already dead when you met Me." he said with a smile.

"Stop playing games! Who the hell are you!"

"Look love, it's hard to explain, call Angel if you have to. Peaches should be able to explain."

"Fine," she said. "Stay where you are and I'll call _Angel_."

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed 0.

"_Hello, international operator, how can I help you?"_

"Could you connect me to the Wolfram & Heart in Los Angelus please."

"_One moment please"_

**Los Angelus California**

A phone rings and Angel answers.

"Wolfram & Heart, Angel speaking. Oh, hi Buffy, how are you? Why would I have any information on Spike? Oh, so he found you. Yeah he popped out of that amulet as a ghost. Oh no, he's not a ghost any more; we don't really know how, it just sort of happened. Oh, ok talk to you later. Bye"

**London England**

Buffy hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. She looked at Spike for a moment and then calmly went out onto the porch and put her arms around him as his arms encircled her and pulled her close. After a moment her breathing turned shallow and then she burst into tears and broke down completely in his arms.

"Oh my God Spike! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, clutching him close to her chest.

"It's ok Buffy," he said soothingly and a bit awkwardly. He was taken aback by her reaction to his being _alive_ (so to speak). Maybe she _had_ meant what she'd said at the hell-mouth!

After a while, Buffy finally calmed down enough to invite Spike inside.

"Do you want something to drink? Some, some coffee or Tea, or, or blood?" She asked, naming a few things in the house.

"You got Blood? Wha'choo got blood for?"

"I don't really know, when I went shopping the other day I stopped at the butchers and got blood for you. I did it out of habit I guess." She said smiling

Spike couldn't help but smile lovingly at her, but he tried to hide it. "Right Pet. Maybe I'll have some of that later, but I think just now I'll help you make some tea."

"Ok."

Buffy and Spike sat together on the couch talking about the day they destroyed the Hell mouth. Then they were quiet together.

"Spike?" Buffy said suddenly, after few minutes.

"Yeah pet?"

"Were you, in hell?" She asked. , her voice quavering slightly.

Spike was silent for a moment. "No" he said finally. "I think I was in that bloody amulet, up until I popped out of it as a ghost in 'Peaches' office."

"Did you miss me?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I did! I thought about you every second! But then 'Peaches' and I saw you with-the-Immortal-and… "Spike faltered.

"Spike, I don't care about the Immortal. And you know I'd never lie to you right?"

"Of course not."

Buffy was silent for a moment. "Then why didn't you believe me?" she asked suddenly, and Spike got the feeling that they weren't talking about the Immortal any more.

"What do you mean pet?"

"Before you died, I told you I love you, and you didn't believe me."

"Pet, I know you care about me, but you don't have to tell me you love me, when you don't. I understand, and, maybe, someday…"

"No Spike! Not _someday,_" Buffy said. "_I, love, you!_ Now, today. I've loved you forever, just like you always said. Please you _have _to believe me."

Spike, who had been still and quiet throughout Buffy's little speech smiled. And Buffy, upon seeing his smile pulled him closer and brought her lips to his.

Then, sparkling lights surrounded the two of them. Buffy pulled back.

"What the…?"

The room was full of light, as if it were the middle of the day. Sunlight came streaming through the windows and bathed Spike in its glory.

"Spike! The sun!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to pull him out of the direct light. But Spike wouldn't budge, he seemed rooted to the spot.

"Don't you dare die on me again! Did you hear me!" she yelled at the ceiling. "Don't you dare take him from me!"

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light was gone!

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy? What happened?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh love, don't cry," he said, brushing away her tears.

"Spike, your hands. They're so warm. Oh Spike! Look behind you" Buffy said bringing her hands to her face.

Spike turned around and saw a mirror, there was a young man reflected in it. 'Could it be?' he thought. He brought his hand up to his face, and so did the reflection. 'It was him! The reflection was his!'

"Bloody hell!" he yelled jumping up. "I've got a reflection!"

"Spike! You're alive!" Buffy said incredulously. "That's what it meant! It wasn't Angel, it was you!"

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"There's this prophecy, it says, 'Against the laws of the universe, a souled vampire…' never mind, it says that a slayer and a souled vampire will find true love."

"So what does that have to do with me being alive?"

"Let me finish. It says 'When true love is found, the past will be unbound…' and some other stuff. But Giles explained to me that it meant, when a souled vampire and a slayer find true love, the vampire will become human."

"So, it meant me? I'm, I'm alive? No strings attached?"

Buffy smiled. "Yes, you're alive. The only thing you have to do is kiss me."

"I think that can be arranged." he said pulling her to him.

"Now we'll always be together," Buffy said. (Neither of them noticed as Dawn and her boyfriend Connor walked through the door)

"I love you Buffy"

"I love you too," she said before kissing him.

"Oh my god Spike!" Dawn half screamed. "You're alive!"

"More than you know nibblet." Spike said releasing Buffy to hug Dawn.

Dawn rushed in to his arms, but a moment later she jumped back. "Spike, you've got a heartbeat," she said.

"Yeah, I think I'll let Buffy explain that one." he said.

Dawn turned to look at Buffy. "He's the on the prophecy was about Dawn. He's human now," Buffy said smiling.

"Eeek!" Dawn squealed hugging them both.

Authors note: Please review. Tell me what you want to see in later chapters and I might add it in. :-)


	2. Spike's Supprise

**Chapter 2: Spike's Surprise**

_**(Two months later)**_

Once the initial shock had worn off, and everyone had been clued in (including Angel, though he was kinda pissed) everything went back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it could be, Buffy being a slayer and all.

**London England **

" 'Ave a good day at school bit!" Spike called to Dawn as she got into her boyfriends car.

"Spike! Come eat your eggs before they get cold, and the bacon's done" Buffy called from the kitchen.

"Right luv, the eggs. Mustn't let them catch cold!" He said, sitting down at the table.

"Did you like your breakfast?" Buffy asked when he'd finished eating.

"Delicious as always, but never as delicious as this" he said kissing her.

"Nope, never" she agreed, kissing him hungrily.

"So, we goin' out tonight?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Of course, what's the occasion?"

"You don't even remember our first date?" Spike asked, pretending to be hurt.

"We never really had a first date," Buffy reminded him.

"Well, no. But it was exactly a year ago today that you told me you loved me for the first time."

Buffy gasped. "That's today! I can't believe it's been a whole year since we destroyed Sunnydale!"

"Yeah luv. Me neither." The two of them were quiet for a time. Both of them thinking of those they lost in the war with the First.

"So…" Buffy said, breaking the silence. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Dinner, a walk in the moonlight. The usual romantic stuff."

"Ok."

"Dawn" Buffy said quietly while she grabbed her coat.

"Yeah Buffy?" Dawn said

"Look, you're 18 and I trust you. I know Conner is coming over, and I'm pretty sure what you're going to do," she said winking and making Dawn blush.

"Buffy, I-" Dawn started.

"No, no. I get it. But Spike won't. So you have to promise me, that by the time we get home, you'll be in the living room watching movies."

"Ok"

"We'll be gone for at least two hours, maybe more. So as soon as we leave, start getting ready."

"Ok, thanks Buffy" Dawn said hugging her.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Spike whined teasingly, pretending he hadn't heard their whispered conversation. (He'd deal with that Conner guy later)

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you," She said hugging him as well.

Spike held her close for a moment. "Watch yourself bit, so I won't have to kill him," he whispered, before letting go.

Dawn blushed wildly. "Um, you guys have a good night, bye."

"Oh my god! That movie was so romantic!" Buffy exclaimed as they left the theater.

"That it was luv, that it was." Spike agreed.

"So, where to now?" Buffy asked, snuggling close to him and sighing contentedly.

"A restaurant near Kings Cross station" he said.

"Really? You're not talking about _Shea's_ are you?"

"Oh, you've been there? Good, you'll be able to tell me what's good to eat."

When they got to the restaurant Spike ordered a Steak, medium rare, and Buffy ordered angel hair pasta, light on the sauce, with a little Parmesan cheese.

As they ate their dinner, they talked of how they first met, and of how they'd hated each other. Both wondering how they'd ever not been in love. When Spike finished eating he asked for the check before leaving his wallet with Buffy and excusing himself to the men's room.

Spike entered the men's room and went over to the mirror. "Right mate." he said to his reflection. "Buffy loves you. No need to be nervous, she'll definitely say yes!" he said, trying to convince himself. He pulled the ring box out of his duster pocket and opened it. The ring sat there in its cushion, a gold band with a two-karat, heart shaped diamond.

"She'll love it," a man said coming out of one of the stalls.

"What?" Spike said turning.

"Your girl mate, she'll love the ring," he said smiling.

"Thanks" Spike said, putting the ring back in his pocket.

"What took you so long?" Buffy asked when he rejoined her at the table, just in time to help her with her coat.

"This bloke was askin' me about the engagement ring I-HE bought for his girlfriend." he faltered.

"Oh. So are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, c'mon we've got one more place to go." he said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the left the restaurant.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do" she said. Sending shivers down Spike's back with her last words.

"I'm taking you to my old home. The place I lived _before_ I became a vampire." he said turning to her.

"Really! It's still there!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, every fifty or so years, I came back to England with forged papers saying that the last owner William, had died, leaving it to me, his son, also called William."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I believe the papers now state that, William the 4th owns the property."

"But, why would you go through all that trouble?"

"I guess It was because, deep down I knew that my mum wasn't the monster I staked. And I wanted to remember all the years we lived happily together."

"I always knew you were different than the other vampires. Even without a soul, you could still love."

"There" Spike said suddenly. "That's my house."

Buffy turned around and gasped. The house looked like it came straight out of a history book. All she could say was "Wow!"

"Wait til you see the inside luv."

The interior of the mansion-like home was even more beautiful than the out side, with 19th century furniture and a chandelier with candleholders.

"Spike, this place is gorgeous!" Buffy said in awe.

"Yeah, mum had good taste in décor. Well now, look at this." he said, walking over to a table, on witch a battery powered boom box had been placed.

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her, while turning on the music with the other.

"I would" Buffy said, taking the offered hand as the music began to play.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
_

The two of them danced around the old living room, swaying in time to the music.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me _

"I love this song," Buffy said, laying her head on Spike's shoulder._  
_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me

You were always there for me   
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you 

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


The song ended, but Spike still held Buffy and kept dancing as another song started playing.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way;   
you always walked a step behind.  
_

"Spike!" Buffy said, lifting her head to look at him. "It's Wind Beneath My Wings!"

_  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
a beautiful smile to hide the pain. _

"I know it's your favorite song, even though you denied it then."__

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and ev'rything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. 

"Thank you Spike, I love you."__

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
I would be nothing with out you.

"Buffy" Spike said, taking the ring box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"_  
_"Of course I will!" Buffy said kissing him.

_  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and ev'rything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

Fly, fly, fly away,  
you let me fly so high.  
Oh, fly, fly,  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you,  
the wind beneath my wings.  



	3. A Supprise Visitor

**Chapter 3: A Surprise Visitor**

"Dawn's gonna freak!" Buffy said laughing, as she and Spike walked down the street, arm and arm.

"Not really luv" Spike said. "The nibblet already knows."

"What?"

"Well, I asked her for a little feminine advice."

Buffy laughed again. "I forgot for a minute there, you're almost 200 years old!"

"Well, technically," he said. "But I died when I was 23, so now that I'm alive again I guess that's how old I am."

"We're the same age! That's so cool! When's your birthday?" she asked.

"It's commin' up."

"When?" she persisted.

"Next month" he said.

"Our birthdays are close, mine is the 15th, what about you?"

"Actually luv, we got the same birthday."

"Really!"

"Yeah, it'll be my 24th birthday" Spike said.

"Oh my God! I'm a _genius!_" Buffy exclaimed. "Spike, let's get married on our birthday!"

"But Buffy, we only got a month!" Spike said, flabbergasted.

"I know, but it would be perfect! Willow Dawn and I can go dress shopping tomorrow," She said. "And we'll call Faith and Xander, I'm sure they wouldn't mind cutting their vacation short for our wedding!"

"You know what luv, that sounds wonderful."

"Ooh, yay" She said, taking out her keys as they came to the door. "Now all we have to do is tell every-Oz!"

"Oz?" Spike asked.

"Oh my God, Oz!" Buffy said running to hug her old friend.

"Hey Buffy, good to see you." Oz said.

"Hey Oz" Spike said.

"Uh, hey Spike" Oz said. " I thought you were, dead."

"Not anymore. I'm alive again. Literally"

"Uh?"

"Spike's human" Dawn said walking in from the kitchen. "That's what I was trying to tell you before."

"Oh right, so how've you been?" Oz asked.

"Pretty good" Buffy said.

"And, uh, how's Willow doing?"

"Willow's doing good too" Willow said coming in the door. "Hey Oz! It's _really_ good to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Will" Oz said, hugging her, and Buffy was happy to notice that the hug lingered.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"I just came to see how you were all doing," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Oz, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to visit you?"

"No, but I know you, and I can tell something's wrong"

"Ok, look. Angel sent me," he said.

"Why would Angel send you _here_?" Buffy asked.

"I need to tell his son Connor something important. And I thought, you know, since I'm here, I'd come visit you guys."

"Wait, Connor McCaffrey?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"He's my, boyfriend." She said.

"Oz, Angel didn't send Connor to spy on us, did he?" Buffy asked.

"Connor, spy on you? Never. He came to live in London on his own, six months ago. He only just got his memories of being Angel's son back a couple weeks ago."

"Well that's good" Spike said, and everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? I only meant that it's good Conner wasn't sent here, because that means he loves Dawn for who she is, and not who she's related to."

Buffy smiled and took Spike's hand.

"_So,_" Oz said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs sleeping" Dawn said, not looking at Spike. "I'll go get him." she turned and headed up the stairs. She came back a minute later with Connor right behind her.

"Oz? What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"I need to tell you something about your dad," Oz said.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Well, nothing's _wrong_ exactly. It just, he's human."

'_Oh no!' _Spike thought. _"Now that everything's going good with me an Buffy, that damn poof has to go an get turned human too! Where does that leave me?'_

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!" Buffy exclaimed happily, apparently not noticing the change in Spike's demeanor.

"Angel's _human _!" Willow exclaimed. "But how?"

"There was a prophecy, it stated that the vampire with a soul would be rewarded for playing a key part in averting the apocalypse." Oz explained.

"Well Oz, you'll need to tell us more about the L.A. apocalypse later, but right now Spike and I have an announcement to make." Buffy said happily.

Spike's head shot up from it's position of staring at the floor. She was gonna tell them, that meant she didn't want to go back to Angel! His face lit up instantly.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"We're getting married!" She exclaimed, holding her hand up to show off her ring.

"Oh my Goddess! That's wonderful!" Willow gushed.

"Yeah, congratulations you guys!" Oz said.

"Well, let's get you all settled Oz. Then we can discuss the latest apocalypse." Buffy said still smiling.

"I'm just gonna walk Connor out," Dawn said.

"Well, can't he just stay over?" Buffy said. "You're both free from classes tomorrow."

"Well it would be nice if he didn't have to drive home so late, but Oz is here so there wouldn't be any where for him to sleep." Dawn said, though she seemed reluctant to let go of his hand.

"That's fine," Buffy said. "He can stay in your room."

Spike's mouth hung open in shock. "Really!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Of course, as long as it's alright with Spike!" Buffy said, turning to face him, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I-" Spike started, trying to get his bearings. A boy, in the nibblet's room, in her _bed_, all night. It was up to him to stop this! He turned to her, intending to say 'Hell no,' but the words died on his lips at look in her eyes. She wasn't the nibblet anymore. She was a woman, and he trusted her. "It's fine with me," he said simply.

"Awesome! We'll go move his stuff from the guest room to my room!" she exclaimed, before she dragged Connor upstairs and out of sight.

"I guess I'll go get my duffel from my van." Oz said.

Yeah, I'll come with you. Not a good idea to be out alone after dark!" Willow said lamely, desperate to be alone with him, even if only for a moment.

"So what's up Will?" Oz asked conversationally.

"Not much, but I'm able to control my magic again," she said proudly.

"Good, I heard about what happened after Tara -" he faltered, thinking he'd over stepped his boundary.

"It's ok Oz, I miss Tara, but she - she wasn't the one I'm meant to spend my life with," she said looking away from him.

"Huh?"

"She wasn't my true love, you know, my soul-mate. I loved her, _a lot_, but, I could never love her in that all consuming, never turn back, over the moon kinda way. The way Buffy loves Spike, and the way I love y-" Willow stopped, blushing furiously. 'It's not my place to blurt out my feelings and ruin his life!' she told herself firmly.

"The way you love _who_, Willow?" Oz asked, undisguised hope lacing every word. He hoped, with every fiber of his being, that she had been talking about him.

"I was talking about-" she started determinedly , but was cut off, as Buffy chose THAT moment to come looking for them.

"Will, Oz! You guys coming inside or what?"

Willow sighed in frustration. "Yeah, we're coming!" she called back. "We should get inside," she said softly.

"Yeah, before they send a search party out after us," he said lightly, though on the inside he was screaming 'Why! Why'd she have to come out _right_ at that moment!"

Willow started inside, and Oz turned to watch her go, he was surprised when she came back. She stood in front of him and searched his eyes with her own, before she leant in and kissed him. "You," she whispered against his lips, before she pulled back and disappeared inside. Oz stood there for a moment, utterly paralyzed. Then he smiled brightly, his world was coming together, now that he had Willow back, nothing could bring him down.


	4. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** For some reason my disclaimers didn't load, so that's what this is. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the other associated characters. I do however own the plotline and some future characters that will appear in later chapters. Further chapters will include full disclaimers. Sorry again for the inconvenience.


End file.
